


Serious

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, could be seavil if you'd like but nothing explicitly stated, mentioned are the spade king clover and various court members, takes place before lancer is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Seam and Jevil discuss some business by a river.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune)
Kudos: 17





	Serious

Seam and Jevil were sitting by a river. The air in the scarlet forest was serene, only a light breeze ruffling the magician's fur and jingling the jester's hat bells. The two were discussing various odds and ends while taking a walk, but at one point the conversation had taken a turn for the serious and they had decided that this was a topic best discussed sitting down.  
"SO, SO," Jevil said, eyes boring into the magician, "WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE WHOLE SITUATION?"  
"I understand your concerns," Seam started. "The king is planning to have a child soon. He should most certainly lighten up."  
"WHICH IS WHY HE HIRED US, US," Jevil said with a smile. It quickly faded.  
"But we seem to just be making things worse these days. That, or we grossly misunderstood the life of our King."  
“HE’S JUST SO UPTIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING! HE ALWAYS ACTS LIKE HE’S GOT A STICK WHERE THE SUN DON’T SHINE.”  
“This is the king we're talking about," Seam scolded, "If anything, it'd be a scepter."  
Jevil giggled gleefully, and the serious tone was halted as Seam broke into a small smile as well.   
It didn't last long. The grey cloud rolled over the clearing and set them right back to where they were before.  
"BUT BACK ON TOPIC. AS ROYAL ENTERTAINERS, IT IS OUR JOB TO MAKE HIM HAPPY, HAPPY. HOW DO WE DO THAT?" Jevil balanced on his tail, tapping his chin in an exaggerated thinking motion.  
The two sat in contemplation for a while, thinking over their past attempts when things had worked out.   
The audition had gone well for them, considering both of them had gotten in, but they hadn't been a unit yet. In fact, they had only just met at the end of the audition, when both their names were called. At first, their performance styles clashed and they didn't work well together. They learned to bounce off each other quickly, however, and soon enough they were the greatest duo the court had ever seen.  
Then, recently, talk of a child started popping up. The little bundle of joy known as Clover was born to the club king, and it seemed the whole court had baby fever. They just didn't stop obsessing over her and her adorable mannerisms. This had simultaneously, however, spurred on lots of gossip as well.  
Members from all four suits wondered which of their kings would be next to have a child. Most of the bets were placed on hearts or diamonds. The spade king is too grumpy, they said, too gruff. He'd never be able to successfully raise an heir.  
Being as it may, he had caught wind of what everyone was saying, and it only worsened his sour attitude. He summoned Seam and Jevil to his throne room one day and told them to double down on their efforts to cheer him up. "Clearly you two are the problem," he had said, "since I'm not getting any happier. Make me smile."  
They had tried their hardest, but nothing they did pleased him. Everyone else enjoyed their performances, especially now that they were trying harder than ever, but nothing could chisel through the Spade King's icy heart.   
The two continued to think. Jevil was now laying on the ground, letting the stream water run over his hand.   
"You're going to contaminate it."  
"NO I'M NOT, NOT."  
"When was the last time you washed your hands?"  
"RIGHT NOW."  
"That's fair, I suppose."  
The breeze blew some leaves into the water. Seam watched as they floated downstream.  
"ANY IDEAS?"  
"...I think I have one. How about we..." He stopped mid sentence. Focusing on the water, Seam turned his ears towards something underneath the waves.   
Suddenly, he pounced, diving headfirst into the river. Jevil jumped back to avoid getting smushed, but just ended up getting splashed instead.  
“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FOUR KINGS-?” Jevil said, glancing over his now-soaked attire, but when he turned his attention to Seam he started to laugh.  
“What?” said Seam, through the fish in his mouth. He was sitting beside the river, now, fully drenched as well.  
“YOU-” Jevil laughed a bit more- “YOU INTERRUPTED OUT CONVERSATION FOR…….FOR A FISH?!”  
Seam’s face darkened slightly in embarrassment. “Hush up,” He said, dropping the fish to his hands. “  
Jevil continued laughing. “AND TO THINK, YOU’RE USUALLY THE MORE SERIOUS OF US TWO! UEE HEE HEE~!”  
“Well, it matters not. Help me catch more and I’ll cook them for dinner, alright?”  
“LET’S ADD SOME STAKES, STAKES!”  
“I’m not the best at making those, but I suppose it’d add something to the dish..”  
“TO THE GAME.”  
“Ah.”  
Challenge mode engaged, Jevil looked at Seam with a mischievous glint in his eye. “IF I CATCH MORE THAN YOU, I GET TO TELL OUR AUDIENCE ABOUT YOUR LITTLE FISHING STORY!”  
“And if I catch more?”  
“HMM…” Jevil tapped his chin.  
“How abouuuuuuuuuuuut…” Seam dragged the phrase out, giving himself time to think. “You cook for the next week?”  
“THAT SEEMS TO BE MORE OF A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU.”  
“True.” After coming up blank, Seam shook his head. “We’ll cross this bridge when we come to it, then. For now, let’s get fishing.”


End file.
